


Hotline Bling

by StarlightDragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Cliche, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Aaron Bass/Dean Winchester, Mutual Masturbation, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Sub Dean, sweater vests, wrong numbers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/pseuds/StarlightDragon
Summary: Dean accidentally sends a sext to the wrong number. It's pretty much his worst nightmare, but things turn out surprisingly well... like, really,reallywell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is based on a tumblr post that I cannot for the life of me find because I wrote half this fic a few months ago and then just re-read it and wrote the second half today. The first few messages (the ones where Dean realizes he has the wrong number, and Cas' response) are lifted from the post, so if anyone knows where I can find the link, that would be A+. The rest of the words are all mine. :)
> 
> This really was just an excuse to write a few of my own kinks!! Also, both Dean and Cas are 19 in this (in case it's not immediately clear that they've just finished freshman year of college, not high school.)

Dean yawned as he opened up Aaron's latest text message - something about coming all over Dean's chest, blah blah blah. Dean shot off a quick reply, closed up his phone and went back to working on his dad's car, trying to fix it up. His dad didn't treat her right. If he'd just give her to Dean, she'd be the most beautiful car anyone had ever set eyes on.

His phone went off again, and this time Dean didn't even read the message before he replied to it. He could guess where Aaron was going with this - one orgasm never seemed to be enough for him, he always wanted to go several rounds. And this friends with benefits thing had been a lot of fun when it first began. Aaron was definitely good in bed, and the first time they'd hooked up, at a party at the beginning of freshman year, it had been amazing. But now it was the summer, and things were getting stale. Aaron seemed to want to spend every waking moment sexting Dean, and Dean... well, he was kind of bored of it. He had far better things to do than tell some guy what he wanted to do to him, especially when he'd already done all of those things multiple times over. It had been weeks since Dean had even got himself off while sexting Aaron - these days he just kept his phone in his pocket while he concentrated on whatever he was doing at the time.

_Dean [15:32] after that, i'll suck your soft dick in my mouth and just keep it there as it gets hard_

Dean was about to put his phone away when he noticed something.

That hadn't been Aaron who'd sent that last text.

Dean panicked, frantically searching for some kind of delete button, anything to avoid the person on the other end of this exchange seeing his dirty messages. Fuck. Why had he just assumed that would be Aaron texting again? He did have other friends, after all...

Closing his eyes and gritting his teeth, Dean looked at the name at the top of the screen.

He groaned.

Castiel Novak was a nice guy, who'd been in Dean's English classes in both semesters so far and had actually worked with him on a couple of projects. He'd always been fun to be around, and was pretty good to talk to even if he didn't really understand jokes... but he was quiet. The kind of guy who rarely spoke up in class, and never ever left his dorm to socialize or go to a party. The kind of guy who probably didn't even know what sexting was.

If there was anyone in Dean's school who he would have wanted to send that text to less... well, the only people he could think of were the professors.

_Dean [15:33] oh shit wrong chat bro_

He had no idea what else to say, and he desperately hoped that Castiel would just ignore the messages, letting Dean go on with his day so that they could then just awkwardly avoid each other whenever they met once school started back up.

Dean turned his attention to Aaron's latest message, and was halfway through reading it, when his phone bleeped.

_Castiel [15:34] All good bro_

_Castiel [15:34] Go on_

Dean stared. 'Go on'? What was that supposed to mean? Go on with the other stuff he was doing? Go on with a reply to Castiel's original text - something about a summer assignment - or...

The most obvious explanation Dean could think of was that Castiel wanted him to go on with the sexts. In fact, coming from anyone else, that would have been the only explanation Dean even considered. But this was Castiel, it wasn't anyone else. The rules were different.

_Dean [15:35] what do you mean?_

There. That would clear things up, and then there would be no doubt in Dean's mind that Castiel didn't want further texts about his dick.

_Castiel [15:36] What would you do to me once my dick was hard?_

Dean's mouth immediately went dry. His mind was suddenly filled with the image of straddling Castiel, pushing him down onto a dorm room bed and holding his hips tight as he sucked his cock into his mouth, Cas completely naked except for that blue tie he wore to class on presentation days, his face red and his hair messed up.

In the time they'd been apart, Dean had forgotten how hot Castiel was. Seeing him as just the awkward, nerdy guy from class kind of had that effect. But the truth was, Cas was exactly Dean's type. Tall, dark, with that rough, low voice that sounded like Cas could make Dean do whatever he wanted just by commanding it...

He had nothing to lose. He'd already sent the first text and made a fool of himself. If Cas really did want it, he might as well keep going.

_Dean [15:38] i'd pull off, leaving you begging for more, and i'd leave hickeys on your stomach and your thighs to tease you_

Dean smirked to himself as he sent the message, picturing Castiel's reaction. Would he be shocked that Dean had actually taken the bait, staring at his phone with wide, innocent eyes?

_Castiel [15:40] I'd buck my hips up, whining as I search for your mouth again, your name spilling from my lips over and over again, letting you know how desperate I am._

Dean swallowed hard, and he felt his cock start to stiffen in his pants for the first time in a long time while sexting. Apparently Castiel wasn't quite as naive as Dean originally thought. He was giving back as good as he got. Either that or he was calling Dean's bluff - and no matter which it was, Dean wasn't prepared to stop before Castiel did.

_Dean [15:42] i'd press down on your hips, my nails digging into your thighs as i make eye contact with you, whispering that you'd better keep still or i'll tease you even longer, and then i'd very gently kiss the head of your cock_

Dean tried to turn his mind back to the car while he waited for Cas' next reply, but it was oddly difficult to focus on what he was supposed to be doing.

_Castiel [15:44] I would weave my hands into your hair, tugging on it, arching my back and putting myself on display for you as I whisper how beautiful you are, how good you make me feel. I'd know I could tempt you into giving me what I wanted._

"Fuck," Dean whispered to himself, banging his head against the hot metal of the car. Who gave Cas the right to be so damn good at this? His sexts were almost like poetry to Dean, flowing through his ears and stopping his mind from thinking about anything besides what was happening right now. Dean adjusted himself in his pants before he replied, his dick fully hard now.

_Dean [15:47] i'd groan and sit up for a moment, just staring at you, telling you how gorgeous you are. i'd run my hands down your sides, twisting one of your nipples between my fingers, winking at you to let you know that this isn't working, i'm not gonna give in any time soon_

Dean shoved his phone back in his pocket, satisfied, trying to ignore the persistent ache inside his boxers as he worked on the car - but the position he had to sit in to do so just reminded him over and over again how badly he wanted some kind of touch.

_Castiel [15:49] I would moan particularly loudly when you touched my nipples, as they are very sensitive. Would you like to know why?_

Dean frowned, because he hadn't been expecting the direct question. But he decided to go with it.

_Dean [15:50] sure?_

_Castiel [15:50] <Image Attached>_

Those were Castiel's nipples. Cas had taken a picture of his own nipples, and judging by the bad lighting and slightly shaky camera angle, he'd done so right then, while he was talking to Dean. And that meant that right now, Cas wasn't wearing a shirt. But all those things seemed irrelevant in comparison to the fact that Castiel's nipples were pierced, thin silver bars through each one of them, glinting in the light of the camera.

_Dean [15:52] fuck. fuck, oh my god, you know im just gonna use this as an excuse to tease you even more. cause i wanna lick them and suck on them, get them wet and then blow on them and watch you shiver, to tug on those bars with my tongue, maybe even bite down on them a little bit, try everything i possibly can, see how you'd react to every kind of touch i can think of._

Dean lost all pretense of working on the car, quickly throwing his tools into their box and leaving the job half done as he raced up the stairs to his room, slamming his door and locking it. Within a few seconds, his jeans were off, and so were his boxers, which already had an impressive wet patch on the front.

He opened up the picture again and stared at it for a while longer, unable to believe that Castiel had his fucking nipples pierced. Why did he keep those hidden under so many layers of sweater vests and trench coats? Really, he should be walking around campus shirtless. Never mind that Dean would probably never get any work done if he did.

_Castiel [15:54] I thought you would like to see that. As you can imagine, I do greatly enjoy having my nipples played with. However, there are other places I enjoy being touched even more..._

Dean flopped down on the bed, taking his cock in his hand, unable to resist giving himself a couple of slow strokes before he replied. Just that brief touch was enough to make him realize that he definitely wasn't going to last very long, so he probably should hurry things up and stop teasing Cas soon.

_Dean [15:56] alright, alright, i get the hint. okay. imagine me taking your cock in one hand and giving it a slow stroke, my thumb running over the head and collecting the precome, then licking it off my own finger, lapping around it with my tongue way more than i need to, and moaning at the taste of you_

Dean was imagining it too, and even though he wasn't the one getting touched in this fantasy, the mental image only made him harder. His cock was throbbing against his stomach by this point, and he stroked himself faster as he waited for a reply, biting down on his own lip, trying not to disturb anyone else who might be in the house.

_Castiel [15:58] Fuck, Dean, you're so wonderful, making me feel so good. In return, imagine me grabbing your ass and pulling you down so that your cock grinds against my thigh, so that I can feel how hard you are against me, the way your cock pulses against my skin over and over again as I kiss you and moan into your mouth._

Dean jerked his hand away from his cock when he saw that Castiel had replied - it was a good thing he'd answered when he did, because Dean was already getting dangerously close, and he needed to take a moment to breathe and calm down anyway. 

But the second he opened Castiel's text, he had to squeeze the base of his cock hard to stop himself from coming just from reading it. His cock against Castiel's thigh... fuck, he wanted it so badly. Why weren't they on campus, where he could ask Cas where he lived and be at his house in ten minutes?

_Dean [16:01]  cas. cas i need it so bad. i'd be rubbing against you and you'd be able to feel the wet patch i'm leaving on your skin, and i'd be doing everything i could to focus on you even though im distracted. id suck your cock into my mouth, not giving you any warning, but taking in as much as i could all at once. not to brag but that would be a lot of it._

_Castiel [16:03] Oh really?_

_Castiel [16:04] <Image Attached>_

For a moment there, Dean almost thought he'd lost it. The sight of Castiel's cock, without any warning, while Dean had his hand on himself... holy shit, he didn't think he'd ever struggled so much with bringing himself back from the edge, not even the first time he'd had sex.

Castiel was huge. Bigger than Dean, that was for sure, and bigger than anyone he'd slept with, too. He had to be about the size of Dean's biggest dildo, and Dean was all too aware of how incredible that felt inside of him... Cas was gripping his cock tight, and it was hard, pink and leaking inside his hand, with a tiny bead of precome at the tip that Dean would have given anything to lick off right now. He desperately, desperately hoped that this wouldn't be a one time thing, that Castiel might actually want to do this in person when they got back to school.

_Dean [16:06] fuck_

_Dean [16:06] shit_

_Dean [16:06] oh god_

_Dean [16:06] sdfghjklkijhgfdsdfghjkl_

_Castiel [16:07] Dean, is everything okay?_

Dean let out a slow breath, forcing himself to keep his hands away from his cock. 'Okay' definitely wasn't the word he would have used.

_Dean [16:08] yeah. just. youre fucking hot. wasnt expecting you to have such a gorgeous cock_

_Castiel [16:09] I think there are a lot of things about me that you would not expect._

This wasn't fair. This was the complete opposite of fair. Clearly, Castiel was some kind of sexy angel being sent to punish him for being so blase about sexting with Aaron. Dean wanted to know every single one of Castiel's secrets, right the fuck now.

_Dean [16:10] like what?_

_Castiel [16:11] Patience, Dean. Perhaps you should consider telling me what you would like to do to me and then you can discover some of those things for yourself when I next see you._

Dean let out a low whine, no longer caring if anyone else in the house heard. So Cas did want to do this in person...

_Dean [16:13] so yeah, maybe i couldnt fit all of you into my mouth. but i'd try. i'd suck you down as deep as i could until the head of your cock was pressing against the back of my throat, and i'd hollow out my cheeks and give you as much suction as possible, dragging my nails up the insides of your thighs at the same time and tracing my fingers over your balls_

He wrapped his hand around his cock again, stroking himself ever so gently, determined not to come until he and Cas were done.

_Castiel [16:15] I would moan your name and tangle my fingers in your hair, holding you in place. At the same time, I would rock my hips into your mouth, forcing you to take even more of my cock like the good boy that you are. And, of course, that would just rub my thigh against your cock even harder, giving you the friction that I know you want._

Dean gasped at the idea of Castiel fucking his mouth. How did Cas know... how long had he been thinking about this? Had Cas been sitting behind him in English class, dressed in his sensible clothes and glasses, looking like the perfect student, pretending to concentrate on the lectures when really he was imagining himself fucking Dean in a hundred different ways, driving him totally wild, using him until Dean couldn't  figure out which way was up?

Yeah, Dean would be lying if he said that thought didn't turn him on even more. Plus, it ruined him for every English class he'd ever take.

_Dean [16:18] i'd let you use my mouth just like that, even if it hurt, even if it meant i was drooling all over your cock, my lips bright red, all i'd want is for you to feel as good as possible. i'd try to bob up and down on your cock, using my tongue as much as possible, running it over the head of your cock every time i pulled off, figuring out where feels the best for you_

_Castiel [16:20] I'd be close, of course, because you're so good for me, but I'd be able to hold myself back for long enough to properly enjoy you. I'd tell you what a good job you're doing, how pretty you are with your face all flushed for me like that. Maybe I'd even try to reach down and stroke your cock a few times, not enough to get you off, just enough to tease you even more._

Cas had completely turned the tables on him, and dammit if Dean didn't love this more than he would ever admit. He was panting on every breath now, his hand moving faster and faster no matter how much he tried to stop it, his mind full of nothing but the picture of Cas stretched out on his bed at home, doing the exact same thing that Dean was right now.

_Dean [16:22] need it, cas. i need it, i need you, so bad. im still sucking you, all i can think about it making sure you come in my mouth, or on my face, whatever u want more. but id be so fucking close too from you touching me and from the noises & movements u make while youre fucking my motuh_

Dean knew his texts were getting less and less legible, but his hands were shaking now with the effort of trying to keep himself back from the edge. God, he hoped Cas was close, because there was no way he could keep this up much longer.

_Castiel [16:24] Im close too. your mouth feels so good, want you to suck me like this forveer, cant hold on. Id give you a warning of course, tug on your hair even harder, letting you get ready for me becuase i want to come down your throat so bad_

Dean was pretty far gone, but not so far gone that he missed the fact that Cas' usual perfect grammar and punctuation were falling apart. Just like everything else about Cas, apparently, Dean found that ridiculously hot. He fought to type quickly to give Cas one final message, something to push him over the edge.

_Dean [16:27] id be ready for u, id suck you down even deeper and id do my best to give u something extra to puhs u over the edge, squeezing your balls with 1 hand and jerking the base of your cock with the other, moaning and humming around ur cock, giving u as much friction as possible_

There were a few minutes between that message and Castiel's reply, and Dean's mind did a pretty great job of filling in the blanks as to what might be happening in those missing minutes. Dean's cock was aching, bright red and swollen and jerking of its own accord, and Dean knew that even the lightest touch could set him off. It was embarrassing. He'd have to practice before he saw Cas in person.

_Castiel [16:31] And all that combined with the sight of your gorgeous lips stretched tight around my cock would be enough to throw me over the edge. I'd come down your throat, filling your mouth up, so that there was no way you'd be able to swallow all of it right away, and I just know that I'd feel you coming against my leg at the same moment, hot and wet and dirty no matter how much you may want to wait._

Dean let out an embarrassingly loud groan, because he knew Cas was right, there was no way he could wait even a second longer. He managed two or three quick strokes, gasping in quick breaths between each one, before he tensed up, his back arching and his vision going fuzzy as he came in hot spurts all over his own stomach, vaguely registering the broken sound he was making as he stayed lost in the rush of endorphins, the tight pressure in his balls fading.

It felt like a very, very long time before he was able to manage a reply.

_Dean [16:38] holy shit man that was good._

_Castiel [16:39] I would be inclined to agree. I m glad you enjoyed yourself._

_Dean [16:40] so i guess i should take you out to dinner, huh?_

_Castiel [16:41] I would enjoy that, yes. Particularly if you are open to coming home with me afterwards._

Dean flopped back onto his pillows, a slow smile spreading over his face, his heart beating faster as he thought about all the time he wanted to spend with Castiel in the near future. He never thought he'd say this, but the start of the new semester could not come quickly enough.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr!! [casandsip.tumblr.com](http://guardianangelmisha.co.vu)


End file.
